The present invention relates to air-turbulence-reducing wheel covers for semi tractor and trailer wheels, and more particularly relates to a wheel cover that releasably mates with existing truck (and trailer) wheel rims to cover their air-turbulence-creating concavity, yet that is easy to attach, durable, low cost, and aesthetically pleasing.
Truck wheel rims are different from car wheel rims, since they are far more heavy duty, often beat up during extended use, and include eight or more attachment nuts spaced around a deep-dished axle hub. It is noted that semi tractor and trailer wheels (sometimes herein called “truck wheels”) have traditionally not included any wheel cover at all, because of their spartan design, a desire of truck owners to minimize cost, and rugged abuse while in service that would lead to a constant need to replace them.